Introduction-eng
What is PeaceOff Peace Off is a multiplayer RPG browser-based game.Player start their journey by joining one of the 3 tribes of Tetractys, the one and only continent of planet Froso. When joining the game, players receive instantly a number of progress units for their 6 basic Attributes and their 3 special Signs. These Attributes and Signs can be upgraded based on a player’s performance in the world of Tetractys, through skill points that players can acquire: a) By completing a mission successfully. b) By joining tournaments or events. c) By increasing their XP points. Planetary, Cartographic and Meteorological information Tetractys ''is a continent in the size of Africa that occupies almost half of the northern hemisphere of planet ''Froso. It consists of 4 large peninsulas, Aurora, Northa, Longa, Gelida, ''that surround an internal sea. Froso has an axial tilt of exactly 90 degrees to the sun of its planetary system; as a result, and by period, one of its poles points directly at the sun (24 hours of sunlight, very hot temperatures) while at the same time the other pole lies in complete darkness (extreme and nonstop cold). In the season that we’re at, the biggest part of Tetractys is steadily facing the sun – the only difference that occurs during the day being the sun’s position in relation to the horizon! Here's a figure of planet system of Froso and a plan view the northern hemisphere with the continent of Tetractys. The duration of planet Froso’s rotation around itself lasts exactly 24 hours, so 1 day on planet Froso lasts the same as 1 day on planet Earth. Due to the lengthy duration of the planet’s rotation around the sun, the transition from one season to another lasts millions of years (1 year on planet Froso corresponds to 3.852 Earth days). As a result, one may observe periods of prosperity and cultural growth or periods of utter decadence and desolation. The south hemisphere of planet Froso consists of a vast aquatic area and a number of small, insignificant islands. Cultural elements Planet Froso is home to a varied group of skillful and adept species; the most populated ones are found in 3 human-like tribes, the '''Pi-rait', the Nin-zaa and the Zom-bee tribe, which share a common ancestor. The Pi-rait tribe used to inhabit the coastal areas of Tetractys; the Nin-zaa tribe was settled in the woods, while the Zom-bee tribe was usually found occupying caves and mountains. Today, all three tribes are spread across the continent. Planet Froso also hosts a great number of non human-like tribes, few of which have significant populations; these tribes are usually gathered on the outskirts of Tetractys or in the sun-scorched center of the continent. The most important resident of the planet is a ageless creature, a primitive sample of the evolution on Froso who chooses to always inhabit the pole that lies in complete darkness. This creature has seen countless periods of prosperity and decadence on Tetractys, and is known in his ancient language as Dim-bo-o. Most of the continent's population call him Abat-jour, inspired by his inability to be exposed to sunlight. The few times that Dim-bo-o or Abat-jour needs to come to the light, he makes sure to walk around in a full-body, cylindrical costume. Global peace and the ancient prophecy In the current era, Tetractys is living in a state of global peace thanks to Dim-bo-o's consistent efforts. The residents of Tetractys are more or less peaceful, and they enjoy demonstrating their fighting skills in special, enclosed spaces, the arenas, where they can fight endless battles against each other. This peaceful era that we're at does not demonstrate Dim-bo-o's first attempt of bringing peace to Tetractys; this time however, he was more prepared than ever! When the latest period of cultural growth began, Dim-bo-o spread the word of an ancient prophecy, which said that global peace would come to Tetractys only when the pillars of the ancient temple on the island Territalaa '''would stop casting shadows for 24 hours. The temple of Territalaa is precisely located in the North Pole of planet Froso, and so the moment for the pillars to stop casting shadows finally came, convincing the population of Tetractys (a superstitious population, for the most part) that their destiny lied in the hands of global peace! The counter-prophecy Unfortunately for Dim-bo-o, his plan to establish global peace became threatened by '''mass confusion! Among the small elements that he had spread to help plant the idea of peace in the minds of the Tetractys people, Dim-bo-o possessed a beautiful song about peace. He had carefully hidden the lyrics and the sheet music in a secret location, for a talented musician to find and make a top hit out of them. Sadly, and although the sheet music reached the hands of the musician intact, the lyrics were altered, resulting to the confusing chorus "All we are slaying, don't give peace a chance"! Passionate fans of the song (including yourself!) are inspired to overthrow Dim-bo-o and his plans for peace – and this is where your big journey begins. Locum and arenas The arenas '''are specially constructed spaces where the people of Tetractys practice their martial arts. They are built on the remains of ancient travel gates, which operate through the method of teleportation. The construction technique of these gates was lost during the last cycle of prosperity and decadence on Tetractys, however the gates continue to work properly. The people of Tetractys became very appreciative of this lost technique over time, and for this they decided to build 30 arenas exactly where these travel gates were situated. In an aim to restrain the counter-prophecy fans, Dim-bo-o decides to place a number of creatures in strategic positions throughout the continent, to control and oversee the maintenance of peace! These creatures, generally called '''Locums, are friendly towards Dim-bo-o and his cause. In each of the 30 Arenas mentioned above, Dim-bo-o allocates a team of powerful Locums, known as Mother Locums, to make sure that the old custom of the fighting tournaments (which the people of Tetractys joined to practice their battle skills) will not be revived. He also positions an extra group of guards in strategic places around the Arenas; these guards, called Evergreen Locums, are less powerful compared to the Mother Locums, but they possess the ability to be reborn – an ability that makes them practically immortal. Every reborn Evergreen is stronger than their ancestor, and their powers are also reflected on the power of every Locum that is positioned in the same area! The Locums that are found in the areas around the Evergreen are a mix of different tribes and species, and for this they go by the name Anon Locums. The Anon Locums are considerably weaker that the rest of the Locums, however, they play a significant part in creating obstacles as players make their way through the land of Tetractys! (Talking 'bout a whole lotta Locums)! End of the journey Your purpose is to force each and every Mother Locum out of the 30 arenas of Tetractys! Your journey will not be easy, and you will need to constantly improve your performance in order to face the game's challenges and the increasing powers of the Locums that you meet! While you'll be busy marching through Tetractys and sending Locums back to their mamas, Dim-bo-o, intimidated by the onslaught of you and your co-players will seek to activate his ultimate instrument of control, the almighty Lofty Locums! These guys are the most powerful of all Locums, and have the ability to grasp on their opponent's weakness and fear plus '''to adjust automatically their fighting technique whenever they need to! The only drawback for the Lofty Locums is their speed; they are '''extremely slow, and so Dim-bo-o can only plan a limited number of interventions using Lofty Locums to prevent you from freeing the Arenas. If and when a player manages to free all 30 arenas of Tetractys, Dim-bo-o will be bound to make his last move – send each and every Lofty Locum that he's got to fight that player! This final combat, same as every other combat against Lofty Locums, acquires a collaboration between players. A player that stands alone has no chance of making it through this last attack! For this, we created the Guilds! Guilds are basically teams where players collaborate with each other and join fighting tournaments, in order to practice and improve their skills, plus prepare for the final combat with the Lofty Locums! The idea of working with other players is substantial in PeaceOff, and to overcome the game's obstacles you will need to join the Guilds from the very beginning of your journey! All details about your journey, your abilities, the chances to display your skills and the rewards you'll receive for your efforts are described in detail in the following chapters - the only thing you need to grasp at the moment is that you're here to fight for your right to compete with all the tribes of Tetractys, in fair play mode, and demonstrate your mighty skills! Success or failure, it's up to you; we, who have relived this experience in previous cycles of planet Froso, cannot tell you but this: it's going to be a long journey, a difficult journey, and sometimes you might find yourself tired or even discouraged from the obstacles that you come across! But fear not, as you will never stand alone – with the help of your companions, you will come to explore how exciting and thrilling this journey can be – and how much more electrifying it can become if you're determined to give it all you got! __NOEDITSECTION__